Broken
by JustAnotherPhan33
Summary: Dan wakes up in a dream like world. But he doesn't understand why he's there, and why can no-one hear him?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was black. I could feel a pain in my head. I tried moving my fingers, or legs, just trying to get something to move. Nothing.

I opened my eyes, and they were flooded by blinding light. It took a minute for them to adjust. Once they did, I sat up slowly, feeling a pain shoot through my leg. What had happened? Where was I?

I looked at my surroundings, but didn't recognise any of it. There was just a long corridor.

I must be dreaming. But that doesn't explain the pain. My hand reached out and grabbed the back of my head. No obvious signs of injury.

I slowly pushed myself off the floor, deciding the best thing to do was to look around. Once I was on my feet, I looked down at myself. Jeans and a shirt. Not exactly what I wear to bed. Where the fuck am I then?

I looked up and down the long corridor, but I noticed that there was only doors. No windows, no other signs of people, just... doors.

I walked over to the nearest one. It seemed smaller than the rest, but I grabbed the handle and pushed it open. There I was, well, there I was as a child. Sitting at a table, a classroom table. Hey! This was my first school. I recognise the teacher, and is that Phil? Of course, I remember now. This was our first day of school. The day we first met. Why was I dreaming of this?

I watched our past selves smiling at each other. I leant my head against the door frame and I smiled to myself. That was the start of, what would be, an amazing friendship.

This made me curious as to what was behind the other doors. I closed this one door and moved onto the next one. This time it was an old family memory. When my younger brother was born. We were all in the hospital, cooing over the newest member of our family.

It went on like this for a while, me seeing old family dinners, game nights, cinema trips. Everything I thought about when I was sad. But about halfway down, I came to a door, a door with a heart shaped window. I knew what this was, and couldn't help but feel the heat rising up my neck and into my cheeks. I peered through anyway and saw what I expected. The night I lost my virginity, to a girl called Belle.

The next door also had a similar effect on me. I opened it up and there was me, but with Phil this time. We were sitting on my bed, we were about 17. I laughed at our awkwardness, because I knew what was coming. The night we first kissed. To us then, it was innocent experimenting. Little did we know that would lead to so much more late in life.

After a few more doors, my feelings of curiosity came back. I still didn't know why I was here, or even where here was. But, I didn't really want it to stop. Until I reached the next door that is.

. . . . . .

At first I didn't understand where I was, everything was foggy, blurry even. It wasn't until I heard the shouting that the panic started inside me.

Someone shouting my name. Over and over again. They were getting angrier, and I could feel them getting closer. My first instinct was to run, but my feet wouldn't move. The blurriness started disappearing and I saw me, standing opposite my dad. I closed my eyes then, I remember what happens next, and I don't want to relive it. I heard it though, and the sound of me falling to the floor was enough to get me moving. I ran out of the room, and reached towards my face. I could still feel the sting on my cheek. I could still taste the blood.

But that's over. He only did it twice. Maybe three times, but he never meant it. I know he didn't. He loves me, he's my dad.

The next door was worse. The day me and Phil broke up. There was so much shouting, and I hated it. I didn't like this any more, I want to wake up now. I want to go home. I ran into the corridor, and looked both ways. There didn't seem to be an exit, or entrance, for that matter.

I decided to keep going in the same direction. As I walked I could hear yelling, lots of different voices merging together. I could feel my head going funny. I couldn't take this, I just couldn't. I started running. It felt like something was reaching out, trying to grab me, I couldn't let it grab me, I could feeling myself getting dizzier. I didn't seem to be going anywhere, and now the world was spinning, or my brain, or maybe me. I don't know, but I need... to... sleep.

. . . . . .

AN – Ok yeah, this should be interesting. I think I know where I'm going with one, and I am excited :3

This one will only be three or so chapters though. But I hope you'll enjoy it. Comment, like, ect. And thanks guys. Every comment, I really appreciate. I love you all ^~^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and expect to be back in bed, but instead I see burning light. My first thought is that I'm still in that corridor, that I am still dreaming. But I feel a breeze against my skin. My eyes adjust to the light again. This time though, all I see is the sky.

The sky doesn't look blue, it doesn't look any colour. It's just, there. I sit up and note that I'm on concrete. Around me are, cars? And people. I push myself up and the dizziness comes rushing back. I try to find something to grab onto, but my hands just fall through the air. I close my eyes for a few seconds, to try and gather my thoughts. When I open them, I look around, trying to take in the scene.

I was near a tunnel, and there seemed to be a queue of cars. In front of me was a police van, and ambulance.

Then it clicked.

I walked over to ambulance and saw a old women sitting there, crying. She had blood dripping down her face, and her legs were heavily bruised. Then I saw the last car, and a wave of dread ran through me. It was just a coincidence, I mean, lots of people have that make of car. Right?

I slowly made my way towards it, and tried to read the license plate. But, unfortunately, it had been battered too much to read. In fact, the whole car was in a state. It had been flipped, and all the windows were shattered.

I turned around and saw a police officer walking towards me. Was I apart of this? Is that why I had blacked out, cause I was in a car accident? But then I looked at the state of the car, and looked at myself. I can't have been in an accident. I look, almost, brand new.

'Excuse me?' I spoke directly to the officer, but he ignored me. I coughed and tried again. 'I said... excuse me?' He was staring straight at me. I looked behind me but there was no-one else there. I had no idea what was going on now, and to be perfectly honest, I was terrified.

When the officer walked back to the ambulance, I wondered back to the flipped over car. This time I saw a hand coming from one of the windows. I knelt down and took a deep breath. I hated seeing injuries of any kind, but I had to know what was going on.

I tilted my head and looked through the remaining pieces of glass. I felt my whole chest constrict and I could feel myself struggling to breathe. Staring back at me, was me. I stumbled backwards. If it wasn't for the blood, and cuts on my face, it would have been like looking in a mirror.

I put a hand to my face but couldn't feel anything. Not the faintest trace of a scar. Nothing. I stood up, and ran towards to the tunnel. I reached the entrance when I ran into a wall, or a barrier, or something. I took a step back, but there was nothing there. I reached my hands out, and they fell flat against an invisible wall. I could feel myself shaking now, and I just wanted to be back In bed, with Phil.

Phil?!

Where was he? I turned to run back to the car, but once again found myself face first into another 'wall.' I reached out, and felt around me. It was like I was stuck in a box. Which meant no way out.

I dropped to my knees and leant my head against the barrier. Then I heard him yelling. Yelling my name. I looked up and there he was. Phil was running towards my car, screaming.

'NO. DAN! Dan, please be ok. Please don't leave me alone. Not now, I'm not ready for that.' It took three police officers to pull him away. But it was too late, he had already seen me.

The tears were rolling down my cheeks before I could register it. I placed a hand between the one thing that separated me and Phil.

'I'm not ready to go either.' I whispered, as I watched him completely break down. But there was nothing I could do.

All because...

Because I was dead.


End file.
